Una herida en el corazón
by lucylovegood
Summary: Sakura sabe que su amor hacia el falso Shaoran es ilógico. Siente una tristeza en su corazón y ella misma toma una decisión de como afrontar esos sentimientos. Un pequeño One-shot sobre Sakura y Shaoran.Advertencia: contiene spoilers de las OVAS.


**Comentario:** Bueno de repente se me ocurrió este One-shot sobre Tsubasa Chronicle uno de mis animes favoritos , en mis historias de amor siempre tiendo al dramatismo, no se le da un toque más realista a la fic está narrado desde la perspectiva de la princesa Sakura.

**Advertencias: ** Contiene Spoilers de las OVAS de Tsubasa.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Ustedes ya saben, no? Tsubasa pertenece a su autor ,yo simplemente utilizo sus personajes para hacer algo constructivo xD.

Este es mi segundo fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que amen Tsubasa tanto como yo ;)

**Dato curioso:** Me inspiré en este fic escuchando la banda sonora de la serie, que a mi parecer es muy triste T_T la música me da inspiración.

_¿Realmente eres tú esa persona que me mira ahora con esos ojos? ¿ Esa persona que me sonreía cada mañana? Y ahora…estas frente a mí con tu rostro cubierto de sangre y esa mirada…¿Eres tú a quién amo o eres solo una ilusión?_

_-¨Recuperaré las plumas .Cueste lo que cueste. En este mundo ya no hay más plumas… así pues no hay ninguna razón para permanecer aquí. Buscaré plumas en el próximo mundo¨-dijiste tú con tu rostro cubierto de sangre ,esas palabras me rompieron el corazón, como deseaba por un instante que nada hubiera ocurrido y que yo pudiera permanecer a tu lado , porque es a ti a quien quiero junto a mí .Me dejaste caer suavemente de rodillas en el suelo y te encaminaste hacia ese bucle infinito que llevaría sin duda otra dimensión._

_Pero yo extendí mi mano y tomé la tuya, te volviste y me miraste con esos ojos que yo no reconocía._

_-¨No te vayas…¨-supliqué yo viendo como su mirada cambiaba a una expresión de sorpresa-¨ Te amo ,te amo con toda mi alma,¡ idiota!¨- grite en mi fuero interno, pues las fuerzas me vencieron al ver como cruzabas el umbral de ese bucle infinito- ¨Shaoran-kun…¨-murmuré yo cayendo exánime ,rendida y con un dolor en el pecho que me había causado tu partida._

_¨Todos habéis arriesgado vuestras vidas para socorrerme siempre. He sido la única que no ha servido de nada en este largo viaje, este largo viaje que en un principio se inició por mi causa…_

_Pero ahora comprendo que sin ti me siento vacía….¨_

_Cuando por fin recupero la conciencia, veo el horror que has dejado tras tu partida, nuestro querido amigo Fye , herido y sin fuerzas , eso es lo que tú has provocado ,¿ qué debo hacer yo ahora?_

_-¨¡Maldito mocoso!¨-gritó Kurogane enfadado-¨ ¡es un monstruo!¨-limpió cuidadosamente la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda, estrecho al chico entre sus brazos- Fye …Fye …te prometo que te mejoraras._

_-¨No seas tonto Kurorin¨-sonrió forzadamente el rubio tapándose el ojo izquierdo, bueno lo que a duras penas quedaba para intentar parar la sangre que salía del él-¨no va a pasar nada porque sea …un tuerto y haya perdido la mitad de mi magia. Seguiré como siempre¨-volvió a sonreír._

_-¨¡No finjas que estas bien!¡Estúpido!¨-sin duda Kurogane ardía de rabia por dentro-¨haré que esa falsa copia artificial te devuelva lo que es tuyo.¨_

_No entendía porque yo no sentía rabia , yo solo sentía una terrible tristeza por ver en lo que realmente era Shaoran, es cierto, Kurogane tenía todo la razón. Él solo era una copia falsa del autentico Shaoran, artificial ,solo eso. El autentico Shaoran estaba a escasos metros de mí pero yo solo podía pensar en su clon, porque él era el que me había hecho sonreír durante todo ese largo viaje entre dimensiones , no podía ser que…_

_-¨Kurogane , te equivocas- dije yo con la cabeza gacha y derramando algunas lágrimas haciendo que él me mirara-¡ yo creo que el falso Shaoran-kun tiene sentimientos¡¿ es qué acaso por ser lo que es y para lo que ha sido creado, él… él no ha podido sentir algo , amistad o incluso…¨- me quede callada ,quería omitir esas palabras, y solo las dije en mi interior- ¿ acaso él no ha sentido algo de amor por mi?_

_- ¨Aquí la única que se equivoca sois vos princesa- no me había dado cuenta de que el autentico Shaoran se había acercado a mí y ahora me agarraba por los hombros- no lo entiendes, Sakura- me tuteó sin ningún problema y yo no le reclame nada- tú no…no puedes enamorarte de un ser artificial¨_

_Mis labios enseguida temblaron, quería llorar como nunca, pero invadida por el enfado que esas palabras causaron en mí , alcé la mano y le abofetee fuertemente , dejando su mejilla completamente roja. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello._

_¨ Tú no…no puedes enamorarte de un ser artificial¨-esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza y se clavaban en mi cuerpo como miles de cuchillos que me herían interiormente._

_¨¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- salí de allí ,yo solo quería estar sola…olvidarme de todo, por un momento desee que mis plumas se desperdigaran de nuevo…_

_Pero yo era una tonta, tan solo me preocupé por mí en ese instante, sin darme cuenta , había herido a Shaoran , él que tanto había deseado salir de su encierro para volver a abrazarme o solo que yo le recibiera con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no fue así. Deje que entrara de nuevo en mis recuerdos , y que ese reencuentro que tanto había anhelado él fuera un desastre , y lo recibí fatalmente ,con una cachetada que partió su corazón en pedazos y con esas palabras que por mi parte sonaron crueles, dando a entender que muy poco me importaba él ,el verdadero Shaoran de mis recuerdos, pero no era así, yo no quería hablarle de esa forma._

_Él no tenía la culpa de que yo me hubiera enamorado de la persona equivocada, no era culpable de mi tremenda terquedad en aceptar que mis sentimientos hacia su clon no eran lógicamente posibles._

_Apoyada contra la tosca columna abracé mis rodillas y lloré como nunca lo había hecho antes, sentí entonces algo acariciándome el pelo, alcé la vista y allí estaba la pequeña y simpática Mokona que me miraba apenada._

_-¨Por favor Sakura-chan, no llores- pidió ella casi tan triste como yo._

_-Mokona, Mokona- sollocé yo acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña bola con patas como solía llamarle Kurogane, luego la cogí en brazos y la abracé, con cuidado la volví a depositar en el suelo- gracias por todo…pero por favor vete ,quiero estar sola…por favor-la miré suplicante._

_Sin rechistar Mokona me obedeció y se fue, seguro a informarles a lo demás de mi estado, abracé de nuevo mis rodillas con más fuerzas oprimiendo mi pecho con ellas._

_-¨Yo solo…solo quiero que me vuelvas a sonreír y no deseo…no quiero volver a ver esa mirada de indiferencia en tus ojos que me parte el corazón… yo solo…solo… te amo a ti Shaoran.¨_

_Pero desde luego sabía que si quería ver de nuevo al Shaoran clon debía esforzarme en ir en su busca… no debía quedarme allí parada, amargada y sin vida. Así pues me levanté a duras penas debido a mi debilidad, tanto exterior como interior y apoyándome en la pared caminé hacia el interior del edificio junto a los demás, secando los restos de mis lágrimas._

_Todos alzaron la mirada cuando entré en la estancia, ahora era mi turno de luchar y no iba a dejar que los demás lo hicieran por mí, porque comprendí que esta era mi lucha no la de nadie más._

_¨Prometo que… que volveremos a vernos Shaoran, y la próxima vez que nos veamos seré yo quien aclare las cosas¨- pensé yo cerrando los ojos fuertemente como si esperará que se cumpliera al instante- esto es lo que se llama… un juramento , Shaoran –kun.¨_

_La pequeña Mokona saltó a mis brazos y los demás me miraron como siempre, noté una mirada de tristeza en el verdadero Shaoran y otra de seriedad en Kurogane, mientras los gemelos Kamui y Subaru me miraban algo admirados , exceptuando una persona que podía percibir mi cambio interior y mi ímpetu , y ese era Fye, desde luego él si me ayudaría en mi lucha, aunque se resignará a dejarme sola ,por petición mía, en esta misión que yo misma me había propuesto terminar._

**Notas de la autora: **_Espero que las haya gustado, la verdad me quedó algo dramático, pero cuando ví al anime Sakura siempre me pareció que no podía alcanzar nada, ya que siempre dependía de los demás, sin embargo en las OVAS su personaje dio un giro tremendo y ella era la que quería ocuparse ahora de todo y no depender de nadie, y ahí fue cuando la admiré. Por eso en este One-Shot he intentetado expresar ese cambió de personalidad._

_Espero verlos en mis próximos Fics,cuídense!!!_

_**Mokona: **__Que fic más triste T_T quiero un abrazo!_

_**Yo:**__ Yo te doy uno (la abrazó espachurrándola) ay que mona que eres!!_

_**Mokona: **_Mokona están siendo aplastadita (intenta zafarse)ya para!

**Yo:**_**¡**__ Ups!lo siento,jeje ( la suelto y se va saltando enfadada).En fin… xD_


End file.
